


The What Dick’s In My Mouth Challenge

by leshna



Category: Tomska - Fandom, thomas ridgewell - Fandom, tom ridgewell - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Goughska, M/M, Oral Sex, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leshna/pseuds/leshna
Summary: “Hey Charlie, can I suck Elliot’s dick for NordVPN?”Inspired by the What's In My Mouth #SPONTENT video.
Relationships: Charlie Belle/Tom Ridgewell, Elliot Gough/Tom Ridgewell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	The What Dick’s In My Mouth Challenge

In the hours after filming the “What’s In My Mouth?” challenge, the boys did little more than sit on the office couch watching Whose Line Is It Anyway? and taking shots every time something gay happened. Charlie recently found a recipe for a hangover prevention cocktail online, and she was determined to turn the boys into her test subjects. So there the four of them were, hoping the mixture of puréed kale and activated charcoal would somehow prevent the pounding hangovers in their futures.

After a few too many drunken hours had passed, Charlie got bored and stood up.

“Right, boys,” she said, “I’m heading home. FaceTime me first thing when you wake up; I want to see firsthand how effective this shit is. Fingers crossed it works, because if not, it’s about to be a bad morning for the lot of us.”

“Alright, love. See ya in the morning,” Tom said. Charlie leaned over to give him a peck on the mouth.

“See ya. Actually, I’m gonna go take a piss first.”

Her leave dulled the mood of the room, and suddenly, everyone was too tired for their drinking game. A comfortable silence settled over the group. Tom was the first to break it.

“I can’t believe you put a fucking used Furby in my mouth. Probably caught syphilis from it.”

Elliot replied, “Hey, at least it wasn’t the Devil’s toy.”

“Oh, right, when you said you would never put the _Devil’s_ toy in my mouth.”

“Damn right. I would only put my own toy in your mouth.”

That sent the boys into a fit of drunken giggles which Elliot eventually broke, wiping a tear from his eye.

“Can you imagine?”

Tom shut his eyes and jokingly licked at the air. “Hmm..it’s so... _small?_ …”

Eddie laughed and said, “We should play again, but this time there’s a small chance Elliot’s dick might end up in someone’s mouth.”

Elliot deadpanned, “Or we could play again but just with each other’s dicks.”

“Yeah,” Tom scoffed, “the What Dick’s In My Mouth Challenge! Sponsored by NordVPN!”

This set off the second giggle fit of the night, at least for Tom and Eddie. Elliot appeared completely unbothered by the comment.

“Honestly, I would be very curious to learn whether Tom could recognize our dicks based on _mouth feel_ ,” he said.

“Well,” Tom replied, “that is a very interesting question, and I would be delighted to answer it if it weren’t for the fact that one of us is married and the other two are in very committed relationships.”

Elliot laughed. “Nah, mate, we’re open. She sleeps with so many dudes. Like you would not believe the amount of lads my girlfriend sleeps with. It’d actually be nice to be the one coming home with an interesting hookup story for a change.”

Tom gave a heavy sigh and replied, “Sure, why not. Sounds about right. Eddie?”

“Alison already gave me permission to do whatever I want with any of my friends as long as either I’m not attracted to them or it’s on camera for her to watch later.”

“So are you attr--”

“GOD, NO.” 

His horrified tone set off yet another laugh, which only increased upon Charlie’s return from the bathroom.

Tom caught her by the hand as she walked by. “Hey Charlie, can I suck Elliot’s dick for NordVPN?”

“I think you’re joking,” she said, “but either way, yes. You can do whatever you want tonight; buy a bunch of fursuits and fuck each other doggy style for all I care. I ship it, remember? As long as you remember to call me in the morning so I can see if my recipe worked.”

“Well, that settles it, then. Thanks, Charlie!”

“No problem, my love.”

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and took her leave.

~

Emboldened by the booze and activated charcoal, the boys spent a good ten minutes searching for the goggles so they could try out their new game. Eventually, they gave up and settled on using Tom’s checkered ska tie instead. Once he was fully blindfolded, Tom was sat on the couch and instructed not to move.

Tom’s mind was still whirring from the alcohol, and he was thinking of little other than how difficult it was not to laugh until he sensed someone standing near him.

“Are we ready, boys?” he chuckled.

There was only a vague hum of agreement from the other two to prevent their locations from giving Tom any hints as to who owned the body part in front of him.

Tom curiously poked his tongue out. It landed on something soft and slightly warm.

He thought for a moment. “It’s...hairy? Hairier than I would expect? Um…” He applied the tiniest amount of pressure. “Wait a second--is this Eddie’s arm?”

Eddie and Elliot burst into laughter again, and Tom joined them a moment later. 

“Goddammit, you guys, I wanted to taste some fucking dick!”

“Fine, fine, fine!” said Elliot. “We’ll give you a dick. Just don’t move the blindfold.”

The room got quiet again. It began to sink in that Tom really was about to touch a friend’s genitals for the first time, and he wasn’t sure whether the thought was more exciting or scary.

“Um, guys, can I…? I’m just gonna go for it.”

He poked his tongue out again. It landed on something much warmer than the first time. Tom felt adrenaline shoot through his body; this time, he was definitely touching a dick.

“Oh shit, oh shit, okay. That’s a dick. That is a dick. Umm… Okay, I can do this.” He began to drag the very tip of his tongue sideways to test which way the dick was facing, and when he didn’t hit air, he decided to keep gliding along toward the tip. 

“It feels like skin. I’m not getting much information. Let me try sliding back the other way… Oh, it feels like it’s got longer? Has it gotten longer?”

“It has,” came Eddie’s muffled reply.

As the three of them stifled their laughter, Eddie made the mistake of stepping forward just a bit too much. His fully clothed silhouette entered Tom’s tiny sliver of vision beneath the blindfold, and the game was over.

“This is Elliot’s dick, isn’t it?”

“YES, YOU GOT IT!”

“FUCK YEAH, DUDE! I KNOW MY FRIENDS’ DICKS!” 

After a final round of laughter, Eddie caught an Uber home to tend to his family, and Elliot and Tom passed out on the couch.

~

“Good morning, Tom.”

Tom blearily opened his eyes, confused about why he wasn’t in his room. The memory of alcohol came flooding back, and Tom was incredibly grateful—and a bit impressed—to find that Charlie’s potion had worked. He didn’t feel even a hint of a headache.

“Morning, asshole. Why are we on the couch?”

Tom leaned forward and saw Elliot curled up beside him. The boy looked confused for a moment before stating, “Ah. You sucked my dick.”

Tom scoffed. “Yeah, right, for all of three seconds. Not even long enough to fill a Vine.”

Elliot quipped, " _You're_ not even long enough to fill a Vine."

“Well, you wouldn’t know, because you weren't the one in the blindfold last night, eh?”

“Yeah. Must be ‘cause I’m not stupid.”

“No, I think it’s ‘cause you’re scared to be embarrassed to find out how much longer mine is than yours.”

“I’ve seen your dick many times, idiot.”

Tom grinned. “Not erect, you haven’t. That makes a difference. A very, _very_ big difference.”

Elliot rolled his eyes. “I highly doubt yours is bigger than mine, even when erect, but I'm still not gonna check and see.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re scared to be embarrassed. It’s alright, mate; we all have our body image issues.”

Elliot darkened, smirking. “I think you’re too much of a coward to let me try it anyway.”

“I’m no coward, Gough. Try me. Go on.” He gestured to his crotch.

Elliot pressed the pad of his index finger against the button of Tom's jeans. “You really don’t wanna test me, Tom. I just woke up, and I’m in a very weird mood. Bad things could happen.”

Tom called his bluff. “Bullshit. Coward.” 

He cockily undid Tom’s pants, meeting the boy’s eyes. “A coward, eh?”

“That’s right.” Tom’s heart was in his throat, but he was determined to stand his ground. He’d been the vulnerable one last night, and he intended to make up for that now.

Elliot had other plans. He pulled the boy’s pants down just enough to allow some movement, leaving his boxers up. After a brief moment of hesitation, he pulled those down, too. “Do I look like a coward to you, Ridgewell?”

Tom glanced down, and immediately regretted it. He was suddenly very aware of how not-flaccid he was, and the idea sent him into a brief panic until he remembered how hard the other boy’s dick had felt against his tongue the night before. He mustered up all the courage he could manage.

“That is exactly how you look to me right now, Gough.”

Elliot moved slowly. He brought his face down until it was level with Tom’s lap and just looked for a moment, weighing his options. He gingerly placed the tip of his tongue against the very middle of Tom’s erection and began to barely slide upward, nearing the tip. Just before he touched it, he pulled off, keeping his eyes down.

“And that would make us even, yeah?’

Tom took a deep breathe, instantly missing the contact. He was relieved, but more than a little disappointed as well. 

“Yeah, I’d say so. Guess you are on my level, Elliot. Well played.”

Elliot glanced up and held eye contact for a moment, completely still. Then he placed both hands against Tom’s hips, holding him firmly down. He assessed the boy’s reaction, checking for any signs of anxiety or regret, but he found none. Tom looked more desperate and turned on than Elliot had ever seen him, and he certainly wasn’t about to leave his friend like that.

He went back down, pulling the tip into his mouth. He paused to take in the moment, to really feel skin against skin, before meeting Tom’s eyes and adding some suction. His eyelids slid shut as he allowed his tongue to move, pressing flat against the underside and moving ever so slightly back and forth.

Tom squeezed his eyes shut and let out a high-pitched whine, briefly wondering whether his neighbors were home to hear it. His mind was moving at a million miles a minute, overwhelmed by the feeling of lips and tongue and hints of teeth. Having given up on hiding how completely 100% _into this_ he was, Tom finally let himself look down, hoping to store the sight away in his spank bank for later.

Elliot was postured so casually, like he had done this a million times before. Tom began to wonder if he had. The man was moving up and down Tom’s length like it was nothing, using his hand for the bits his mouth didn’t reach, filled with a confidence that was slowly driving Tom insane.

“There’s no way NordVPN would sponsor this, eh?” Tom’s voice came out shakier than he intended, but he played it off as best he could.

“Mmmmm,” Elliot hummed around his dick in response.

The vibration from the hum hit Tom like a load of bricks, and he suddenly realized that there may be a load of a different kind on its way. He had not thought this far ahead, and he felt a responsibility to warn his friend. “Hey, uhh… I might… I don’t wanna… You can stop before… oh _God_.”

Elliot swirled his tongue a bit more, completely ignoring his friend. He slid all the way up, less than an inch from pulling off, and then took it all down at once, swallowing around the whole length.

Lightning shot through Tom. He panicked but found himself incapable of uttering anything more than a weak, “hnnn…” Yet, ever the gentleman, he gave a half-hearted tug at Elliot’s hair to attempt a final warning.

Elliot, in response, leaned into the touch and let out a small sound not unlike a purr that sent Tom flying over the edge.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, I caaaan’t… fuck… God.”

Elliot swallowed in response, more out of instinct than anything else, and quietly pulled off. He lay down on the floor, panting a bit.

A beat passed.

“Well, that was a first.”

Tom let out a nervous chuckle. “What, never gone down on a Cancer before? Goddamn... I’m never calling you a coward again.” He put on his best fuckboy voice and added, “Haha... unless?”  
  
Elliot smirked.

"Only if I get to use the blindfold next time."

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, please write some good Goughska content. I've been waiting for it for so long, I had to make it myself.


End file.
